1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine having a towel washing function and an operation method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, an operation method for a washing machine may include a washing process for washing laundry, a rinse process for supplying water or circulating water so as to rinse the laundry after performing the washing process, and a dehydration process for dehydrating the laundry after performing the rinse process.
In the rinse process, while clean water is supplied to the laundry, steps of water supply, intermittent dehydration and main dehydration are sequentially performed. In addition, in order to enhance the rinsing effect, the rinse process may be repeated for plural times between the washing process and the dehydration process.
Meanwhile, if laundry is a towel, the towel contains a relatively large percentage of detergent even after being rinsed, when compared to general types of laundry.
This is because the towel is manufactured by a weave technique which uses a manual or power loom to weave two groups of threads perpendicular to each other, thereby easily containing the detergent therein.
Accordingly, if the towel is rinsed by the same method as the general laundry, the rinse process for the towel cannot be smoothly performed, thus to cause a problem of having detergent remnants in the towel even after being rinsed.